Yankee Love
by chabelli-chan
Summary: Highschool AU. Natsu has it all - from looks, brains and riches. He easily met the expectations of his parents and other people. However, a day came when he met a person who is the direct opposite of his ideal type and that started to shake his perfect life. She is a yankee and he's an elitist, so what could possibly go wrong? Well... just everything about it.
1. Kneeling Dragon

Well, this is my first fanfic and I'm an amateur writer. There will definitely be typos, grammatical error and many more mistakes so I apologize in advance!

All ideas in this story are all mine so if ever that it is similar to some works then it's probably just a coincidence.

This whole chapter is in Natsu's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Yankee Love<strong>

Chapter 1

Kneeling Dragon

Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel. My name Natsu means 'summer'. I think my family's name, Dragneel, whoever had the weird taste to think of it, is a combination of the noun 'dragon' and the verb 'kneel' and therefore it stands as 'kneeling dragon'. A dragon is a mighty mythical creature who is said to be above all creatures, so why would it kneel to anybody?

Beats me.

In a sense, I think I can be compared to a dragon. My family is quite rich. My IQ is a step above many, I'm quite athletic and I was blessed with good looks. Only if I don't have pink hair. Yes, PINK. That's the stone-hard truth about my hair the instant I was born. But most of the time, I always say and consider that my hair is just a lighter shade of red. Just a lighter shade of RED. My hair color aside, you could say that I almost have everything that every person wishes to have. I'm at the top and I consider most people below me as mere plebeians. I sound elitist. Well, yeah indeed I am.

Why am I thinking about these things anyway? You could say that I'm just getting ahead about 'your-whole-life-flashes-about-in-your-eyes-when-you're-about-to-die-thing'.

At the very least I want to relive good memories about myself before my quite early approaching death.

Why am I talking about me going to die, anyway?

I am just in a great pinch you see.

It happened a moment early today.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

Today is supposed to be my first day of high school at a new school, Magnolia High. I woke up extra early today to prepare.

After a few minutes of preparing, I gazed down to my reflection at the mirror and looked quite satisfied that the uniform fitted me perfectly and I totally liked its look. The uniform consisted of black trousers, white shirt, maroon blazer on top of it and a blue tie. I grabbed my bag and decided to left for school.

Instead of riding a car, I decided to walk so I could get familiar with the surroundings. My family just moved here about a week ago because of my parents work.

I was enjoying my walk to school when suddenly I heard a high pitched scream.

'_A girl?'_

I stopped and ran to find out where the sound came from. Then, I realized that I'm not that familiar to this place since I just moved here so I currently don't know where I'm heading but nevertheless, I decided to continue. I ran through different streets and corners and then I found three people trying to drag a girl in an alleyway. _'She's wearing the same kind of uniform as me. She also goes to Magnolia High!'_

They were quite far from me so they don't took notice of my presence.

Confused of what to do, I stopped my tracks and stared at the scene in front of me.

'_Delinquents? And they are wearing a uniform that I'm not familiar to! What should I do? Should I run and help her? But can I fight those guys?! Or maybe, I should get help!'_

I looked around 360 degrees but saw not a single soul except me. Well, it is still this early in the morning and we're quite in a secluded place. That just added to my anxiety and I looked back to them.

I can see the girls' weak attempts to be freed by punching the guy's grip from her. "Who are you people? Let me go!" she snarled while continuously punching his arm and being dragged roughly. "Let me go! Someone, please help! Hey, I said let me go-" she shouted pleadingly and angrily. "SHUT UP! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT!" recoiled angrily by the guy who holds her and drags her more abruptly in the alleyway.

They were not in my line of vision anymore. I cannot hear the girls' shouts anymore. _'I really should do something! Should I get the police? But that will definitely take time! Ugghhh…Tsk! I don't care anymore!'_

I immediately sprinted there but decided not to make myself be seen by hiding in the corner of the narrow and dark alleyway and peeked to find out what was going to happen.

There stood a girl with short white hair and blue eyes and in front of her was three delinquent looking people. One is a large dark-skinned bald guy wearing a set of purple shades then there is a small girl with the same skin color with green hair and violet eyes and wears a blue handkerchief tied like a bandana in her head. Lastly, a guy who I supposedly recon as their leader, is a slim tall guy with dark blue hair spiking outwards in every direction. His face clearly says that he has been in a fight. A big purple swollen bump appears on his left cheek and his right eye is swollen too. There are also visible small scratches in his arms.

'_This is bad. I know I'm strong and all but I don't like pain. Possibly in the face of danger, I'm definitely sure that I can take on their leader but I can't handle that big guy and I can't possibly hurt that girl. Ughh. What should I do? What bad luck I have for me to encounter such a scene on my first day to school!'_

A sinister look can be seen on his eyes while he intently gazes at the girl, "Hey, missy from Magnolia. I don't know or care whoever you are but I heard that the person who had beaten me to a pulp yesterday goes to your school!" he angrily said. The girl looking scared clutched her bag tightly towards her chest.

"You know how much pain is that, huh?" he continued and grabbed the girls' collar. "Kyaaa- Let me go! Someone! Save me!" screamed the girl while she grabs his arm and tries to remove the guys' tight grip.

'_Damn, should I charge to them? I debated to myself.'_

"Look at what happened to my handsome face! How can I possibly hit on girls now?!" he mouthed angrily while his two friends just stared quite in satisfaction for what he's doing.

And for a second, all the tension in this situation faded from what he said. I nearly laughed to that idea. I'm pretty sure that even though I don't know what he originally looked like because of the scars that deformed his face, he is nowhere near of being handsome. The girl too had the same reaction but the guy was too oblivious to take notice of that.

"She was just some brat," he spitted while gritting his teeth. "How dare she barged in and ruined our business!" screamed the guy in the girl's face.

The girl shut her eyes. "Who do you think has to pay for what she did, huh? Well, I don't care who but you'll do since you're a student there!" he screamed louder and lift the girl higher from the ground,

'_Okay, I really should go'_ But it seems I'm glued to the ground. _'I have never been to a fight before and if I definitely got into one, I'll definitely be in trouble.'_

She paused for a second while the guy held her collar more tightly. She suddenly opened her eyes looking horrified and opened her quivering mouth but no words came out.

'_Should I just leave? No no no. My conscience wouldn't let me sleep if I left a girl in trouble here. There's really not much time left. There's no telling what that bunch of hooligans can do.'_

"Hmmm… As for starters, give me any valuable thing you have on you! Money, gadgets or jewelries would do!" he declared to the girl.

'_They're going to steal her stuff!'_

The girl while still struggling at the man's grip answered stutteringly, "B-but I don't have much to give! Please, let me go!" Now, tears has threaten to form in her eyes.

I prepared my feet to charge._ 'I should help her!' _My knees started to shake. _'Ah, what a coward am I.'_

The guys' maniacal smirk suddenly reduced to a displeased one. "Eh, is that so?" he uttered and looked at his two companions. "Boze, Sue, search her things," he commanded. The duo immediately grabbed her bag and emptied it.

"No! Please…" the girl pleaded.

"Bora, there's nothing much here except her wallet and a mobile phone," the girl Sue snorted.

"Eh? That's all you have?!" Bora snorted at the girl. "And I thought you are someone rich because of your looks but yeah, looks can be deceiving all right," he laughed and dropped the girl on the ground. His two companions also laughed with him.

I watched the girl who was sprawled on the ground with her head down. She was shaking for a while then when it stopped she raised her head with an expression of both fear and anger at the same time.

"Look you cowards! I don't know who the person you are talking about but one thing I know is that you really deserve to be beaten like that! You're just a bunch of filthy losers-" the girl shouted and then it stopped when the laughter of the three died and they looked angrily at her outburst.

"I mean I-I-" the girl nervously said.

"EH?! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID?!" Bora loudly asked and grabbed her up again. "I didn't hear you!" Bora mockingly said and prepared her fist to punch her.

'_That's it. No more holding back! Whatever happens, happens!' _I screamed to myself and run towards the group.

"STOP!" I shouted and then Bora and his companions looked at me. I immediately charged and kicked his arm off the girl. The guy fell in his back and lost hold of the girl.

I glanced at the girl and put a hand in his shoulder while reassuringly saying, "It's okay, you're safe now."

The girl looked at me and muttered, "Thank you."

I faced them and they started charging at me. The leader tried to punch me but I dodged it by holding his arm while going sideways and I kicked his feet then he feel to the ground. The small girl sneakingly tried to kick my feet from behind but I was alert and shoved Bora straight to her. I was about to grab the girl and leave but the big bald guy suddenly grabbed my arm and raised me in the air.

'_Damn, his grip is too strong.' _I gritted my teeth. Then I realized that it's really strong and he tightens his hold every second.

[End of flashback]

* * *

><p>So right now, I'm in the middle of a life and death situation.<p>

I may be over the top saying I would die but I definitely feel that this big guys' punch can definitely blow my head off. I can see his hand forming a ball and raises it towards me going on slow motion. I can hear the girl that I saved saying 'stop, stop, please' repeatedly like a background music.

'_Ah, this is my karma for being too full of myself and possibly also for being such a coward. At least in my last day, I was able to stand up and protect someone. I'm too young to die, I know. I have lots of dreams I want to accomplish yet. I never even had the chance to find the person for me either. I even don't know the name of the girl I saved nor she know mine. It's such a waste. She was a cutie too. Ah, I can see the sun shining so brightly. It's time for me to go. I can see the angel sent to me by the heavens to take me to my next life and she flew past me.'_

'_Wait, what?'_

'_She flew past me?!'_

'_Isn't she supposed to take me to the heavens?'_

I snapped back to reality when I realized that the angel I saw was not really an angel. It was a figure of a girl with yellow blonde hair who was charging a kick towards the guy holding me. His grip on me loosened when he fell back from the girls' kick and I was dropped to my knees. The mystery angels' back facing towards me.

I can see Bora stood up and yelled, "It's Lucy! Run!"

"No no no, you won't get away with this," the angel said and charged a kick to those three people like she was flying. First, she jumped and landed on the bandana girls' head and jolted a kick to it while also making it a platform to jump and kick the big guys' face and stomach, and then again she jumped and kicked downwards to Bora's head and that knocked them all down. Lastly, she jumped again making a twirl in the air and landed on her feet.

I was in awe watching her that it left my mouth open. The figure of the angel who saved me was in front of me and slowly she turned to me.

I will never forget this image so I will burn it in my mind as hard as I can right now.

The angel who saved me has medium length yellow blonde hair and hazel brown eyes. Now that I can see clearly, she is also wearing the same uniform as me but she wore it differently than the girl I saved. She's wearing the black plaid skirt but with a black leather belt with chains on it, white blouse that has one button on top opened without the blue tie, and the maroon vest left open and its' sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She is wearing 1-inch doll like black shoes instead of the regular brown ones paired with socks. Also, she's wearing a black choker in her neck and on her left arm sprawled an arrangement of a silver watch, black leather bracelets and chains and her nails were painted black. Lastly, black headphones are over her ears.

I never liked this type of girls as I always prefer modest and cute looking ones wearing pastel colored dresses. But this girl just, just…

This angel rocks.

I can feel my heart move from the first time in my life. Probably because earlier for the first time in my lifetime, I just faced a life threatening situation. And also maybe, this is the first time that I experienced being in such a lame and pitiful situation and the first time too that I realized how pathetic I am as a human being. Many first times indeed happened today.

I was consumed by my train of thoughts when suddenly a voice spoke.

"Hey, Pinky, can you stop staring like that and get your ass up and stand?" grunted the blonde girl.

I realized that here am I on my knees, open mouthed and staring at her like a fool. _'Pinky? She called me pinky?!'_

"Get the girl and report these guys to the nearest police station," she continued and walked away.

The white haired girl stood up and said, "Lucy-san, thank you for sav-"

Lucy glanced back at her and interruptedly said "I wasn't saving you. You were just in my way and I can't stand how long you lot are pathetically fighting." She then stared at me in the eye and turned back again and left.

It was the first time in my life that I lost all the confidence in me. And I cannot understand the feeling I have right now about the person who was the exact opposite of all my ideal characteristics. It's just too _incomprehensible._

And in the end, I never get to decipher what was that last look for.

* * *

><p>So, that's it! I cannot promise to update soon but definitely I will.<p>

I'll probably put a cover for the story sometime soon. I'm a new user and I can't put images in the image manager for 24 hours.

Feel free to point out mistakes in my story! I won't bite :)

Have a happy Saturday! Bye!

~chabelli-chan


	2. Magnolia 'Weird' High Part 1

Okay, here's the 2nd chapter :) It was faster than I expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Yankee Love<strong>

Chapter 2

Magnolia 'Weird' High Part 1

After that incident, Natsu and the white haired girl straightly headed to the police station and reported those delinquents. Swiftly, all of them were arrested but probably since they're minor, calling their parents was the least that can be done. The girl has also recovered and calmed herself down.

The two of them were walking when the girl said, "Thank you very much for saving me! I was really scared!" Then, she extended her hand and curtly said, "I'm Lisanna, by the way! You can call me Lis!"

Natsu took it and answered, "Ah, I'm Natsu. That was nothing. Besides, I was really not much help. Those delinquents were really strong."

The girl raised her eyebrow and stated, "Nu-uh, if you didn't charged to them, I'll probably have a bruise in the face by now. So, thank you very much!" Natsu just smiled back.

"Those bad guys are from Hargeon High of the neighbouring town. A lot of delinquents dwell in that school and bully students every now and then." she said. "By the way, are you a new student here? I've never seen a face like yours." she politely exclaimed while smiling and eyeing the upper part of his head.

'_You mean, a hair color like mine?' _Natsu thought to himself.

"Yeah, I just moved here," he replied.

"I'm a first year student there, how about you?" she asked.

"I'm a first year too."

"That's great! I hope we're classmates!" she excitedly said. They continued walking and later the school's gate was already in sight. There are already a bunch of students entering the gates and then he suddenly saw a glimpse of a blonde hair. He suddenly remembered the girl who saved them earlier.

"Hey, Lisanna. Do you know the blonde haired girl from earlier? I think you mentioned her name, Lu-"

Suddenly, a shout was heard nearby. Natsu's question was cut off and they immediately searched around and found a red haired girl by the school's gate telling students off.

With one hand in her hips and an angry expression, she scolded and shouted to those students who are not wearing their uniform properly.

"Sherry! Don't you have any shame for yourself? That skirt is way too short and please button up your blouse! It's like you want to parade your bust to the whole world!" she strictly yelled to a pretty pink haired girl in front of her.

Everybody who heard it stifled to small laughs. The girl blushed in shame. "It's not like I'm breaking school rules, right? I'm wearing the uniform properly as stated in the guidelines. You're just jealous because I'm way cuter than you so stay out my business!" she furiously said while sticking out her tongue like a child.

The red haired girl was taken aback and everybody's suppressed giggles just clearly gotten loud. "Look in the mirror at how inappropriate you look! Wearing heavy make up like that-" she jeered back but was cut off.

"Tsk tsk… Erza dear, if you keep having angry and furious expressions like that surely in no time you'll get wrinkles like a grandma!" she teasingly exclaimed and made the crowd who was trying hard to supress their laughter but was obviously failing burst into cackling laughs.

Erza who was now flushed red in embarrassment just replied, "Fine. Do what you want!"

Most of the students know how strict and hard working the school's council president is. This school has good academic standard but the principal is very lax with its rules and that's why every student here has been given a great amount of freedom. She was trying to reinforce the rules though even though she's struggling that battle alone.

Sherry turned around and left with quite satisfaction plastered on her face but still irritated about the red haired girl blabbering on her. She murmured softly under her breath in a slow, poetic voice, "High school life is the springtime of youth! It's the season of love! Yet here am I now, on my last year, still hasn't gotten anyone to fancy me!"

Apparently, she's oblivious that there are people who heard her little speech and is now giving her weird stares.

The laughter faded after a few seconds and students went to continue into their own businesses. Everyone thought that the president was going to give in but instead braces herself and continues what she's doing when Sherry left.

She thought to herself, _'For the sake of the future of my beloved school, I shall not waver and continue this battle even alone!'_

Her eyes scanned the area around her and spotted two guys trying to sneak up concealing themselves in the crowd.

"Hey, Jet! How many times do I have to tell you that don't roll your trousers to your knees! And Droy! Where's your tie?" she loudly exclaimed and the duo she was referring to suddenly stopped in their tracks.

Jet has a tall but thin figure and a triangular face and pointed chin with striking orange hair spiking at the back of his head while Droy is of the same figure but with a long ellipse shape head and black hair tied tightly in a thin ponytail that was pointing forward.

Jet scratched the back of his head and said, "Come on Erza, give us a break will you? It's the first day of school!" Droy added, "Yeah! It's just the start of the term and you're already giving us a go!"

Erza annoyingly answered, "That's exactly why! It's just the start and yet the two of you are already like that!" She paused for a second and continued, "How about I go and tell Laxus-sensei about the two of you? I think that's a better idea though. That way, I won't waste my precious voice reprimanding irresponsible students like the two of you!"

The duo gulped in fear. Laxus-sensei is the principal's grandson. Even though he doesn't care about the rules here, he's a sadist who likes to put students in detention. And no student would like to have a detention on their first week of school.

Slowly, sweat started to form on their faces as they carefully avoid the president's stare while thinking of an excuse to escape. An idea popped into their heads when they saw a blonde head passing by.

"Hey Erza, you're telling us off but what about her?!" Jet said while briskly pointing his finger at the blonde girl.

The students around who were clearly not giving any more damn to the president's usual ranting stopped what they are currently doing and curiously peered again. It turned silent and for the next second, soft murmurs can be faintly heard.

"That's the infamous yankee Lucy, right?" a guy suddenly whispered to his friend.

"I heard from someone that her face resembles a gorilla and her strength is in par with it too!" the guy whispered back. His friend replied in a shallow voice, "Eh? I don't know about her strength but she looks nothing like a monkey!"

"Rumor has it that she's beaten a group of twenty delinquents from a different high school!" a girl whispered to her friend. "She's insanely strong and almost every delinquent in town is afraid of her!"

And then, more silent murmurs can be heard.

On the other hand, Lucy is quite aware of the sudden silence and murmurs dedicated to her. Irritated by that, she angrily glared left and right looking for the culprit who put this attention to her.

Unfortunately for her, the duo already fled away. She noticed a red haired girl inspecting her like crazy from toe to head three times consecutively.

"What's your problem?" she asked smugly.

Everyone stopped whispering and decided to watch. Two monsters are already crashing at the very first day.

Erza replied, "Lucy, right? I'm pretty sure you knew the proper way of wearing the uniform."

"Well, yeah. And so?" Lucy retorted back with one eyebrow raised.

"This is school so can you possibly abandon your identity from the outside when you're here? It may not fit your style but these are the rules here," Erza sternly commanded.

"Whatever-your-name-senpai, this isn't really a thing and you're not the boss of me," Lucy simply said. Erza was about to say something but Lucy interrupted.

"I don't know the deal with you but this school is not really keen on its own rules. If you think mouthing loudly to others is the right thing you're doing then you're the most disgusting role model for the students," she snarled at her but with a cool and well controlled voice.

Erza was too shocked to react. Lucy twisted her foot and was about to turn back but she casted one last look and said, "No offense but I think you're making a fool of yourself."

Now, Erza was super shocked that she was frozen stiff to the ground. Even the spectators don't have the guts to react to the blonde's cold statement. Everyone was particularly left hanging even Natsu and Lisanna.

A few moments later when the blonde is already further away everyone snapped out of their trance. All eyes were looking at Erza who was currently fuming in shame while clenching her hands tightly.

"What are you looking at?!" Erza loudly said to everyone looking at her. The students immediately remove their gaze and walked away. Erza also walked away stomping her foot madly muttering the words _'No offense? How can I possibly not be offended?! I've always been working hard for this schools' sake! Calling me a fool like that! How dare she?!'_

Natsu and Lisanna continued to walk inside the school grounds. "That was quite a show. Does that thing always happen here?" Natsu curiously asked. "How can you tell? It happens here all the time!" Lisanna beamed.

Natsu sweated a little and asked again disbelievingly, "And how about the school's principal? He just allows those kind of events?" Lisanna replied, "Well, Principal Makarov says that students should enjoy their school lives to the fullest that's why he's pretty lax on the rules. Saying that fights and relationships are what makes of memorable experiences! Of course, when it gets out of hand or somebody got hurt badly, that's a different thing."

"He treats us here like his own grandsons and granddaughters you see. Most of the time he's happy-go-lucky but he cares for all of us deeply!" she continued and smiled brightly.

Natsu smiled a little and said, "Well, that's not bad."

"Oh right, you were asking something earlier," Lisanna said. Natsu glanced at her looking quite confused and then he remembered. "The blonde girl who saved us earlier. Do you know her?" he asked.

"Ah! That's Lucy-san. Lucy Heartfilia," Lisanna answered. "She is, if you can tell, the infamous yankee here in Magnolia High or even in the whole town! She's in our year too."

Natsu listened expecting for more information but ended in disappointment when the girl paused and said no more. To avoid awkwardness he yet asked another question. "How about the red haired one?"

"That's the student council's president Erza Scarlet! Quite feisty, isn't she?" Lisanna gleamed. "She's really strict but she's a kind hearted person."

They were already at the front of the entrance of the school building when two white heads neared them. Lisanna noticed it and smiled excitedly.

"Mira-nee! Elf-nii," she yelled happily and approached them. "Who's the guy?" curiously asked by both of the white heads.

Lisanna introduced him gleefully, "This is Natsu-kun. He saved me earlier when I was being mugged by delinquents from Hargeon High."

Her two siblings smiled then snapped, "YOU WERE WHAT?!"

Lisanna stepped back and nervously answered, "I-I was mugged by delinquents."

"WHAT?" her two siblings gasped loudly.

"When, where, why and how did that happen?! What did they do to you?! Are you hurt?!" the elder sister worriedly asked and grabbed her hands. "Those delinquents are not man! Where are they?! I'm gonna beat the shit out of them!" the elder brother proclaimed loudly and angrily.

Lisanna, confused where to start, inwardly answered, "I'm okay Mira-nee, Elf-nii." Then she started to explain, starting from the delinquents dragging her to the alleyway, trying to steal her stuff and finally Natsu coming to rescue her.

"He came running towards us and kicked the guys' arm off me before it was able to punch me," she told them and was shortly interrupted.

"YOU'RE THE MAN!" the elder brother loudly exclaimed and grabbed Natsu's shoulder. Natsu was taken aback surprised. "Don't mind him, that's his own way of telling 'thank you'. I'm grateful to you too for saving my little sister," the elder sister gratefully smiled towards Natsu.

"That was nothing," Natsu said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ehem," Lisanna coughed. "I'm not finished with my story yet!" she pouted. "R-right," said both the siblings.

Lisanna continued with a serious tone, "After that he fought them but the big headed bloke was just too strong and grabbed him and he was unable to free himself from the guys' grip. And suddenly Lucy-san came flying and beat them all in a flash!"

"Lucy?" Mirajane asked unsure. "You mean the infamous Lucy?"

"Yes," Lisanna shortly answered.

Elfman came yelling "SHE'S MANNER THAN A MAN!" nth times attracting several passer-by's attention and left them thinking _'what the heck was that supposed to mean?'_.

"We should thank her properly!" Mirajane said.

"Anyways, I haven't formally introduced them to you yet," Lisanna said to Natsu. "This is my elder sister Mirajane Strauss, a 3rd year student here," Lisanna gestured to a girl that looks similarly to her but is taller and more matured with longer white hair that is a little bit wavy on its ends. "And this my elder brother next to my sis, Elfman, a 2nd year" she gestured to a bulky man with tanned skin and white hair.

Natsu curtly smiled and courteously greeted, "Pleasure meeting you two." The Strauss elders both responded with a smile.

"I would like to talk to you more Natsu-kun but we'll bring Lisanna to the infirmary to make sure that she's really fine," Mirajane said.

"Eh? But, I'm totally fine Mira-nee! Besides, me and Natsu are gonna check the class we belong to." Lisanna replied defensively.

"No buts' Lisanna. We already checked the class list earlier. Let's go Elfman," Mirajane said dragging her two younger siblings with her. "Bye, Natsu-kun! You can see the class lists there," Mirajane waved and pointed at a crowd behind him. Lisanna glanced back and yelled, "See you around, Natsu!" while smiling.

Natsu waved back and headed to check his class. There was quite a handful of students around it so he decided to wait a little instead of squishing himself through the crowd.

"Hey, that guy's cute!" a girl uttered to her friend. "Yeah, what a handsome face!" the girl squealed back in delight. "But what's with the pink hair?"

Natsu knowing fully that the girls' are talking about him decided to ignore it though his ears are hopping in happiness. A few seconds later, he walked toward the class lists and checked his name.

'_Dragneel Natsu, Dragneel Natsu, Drag-' _he muttered under his breath and stopped when he saw it.

Class 1-A

XXX XXX

XXX XXX

Bastia Lyon

XXX XXX

**Dragneel Natsu**

XXX XXX

Fullbuster Gray

XXX XXX

After that, he immediately walked away to find his classroom. He checked his watch and it was 8:20. Ten more minutes until homeroom. Slowly, he entered the school building and more shallow murmurs from different girls are heard. Natsu strutted through the hallway keeping a cool and calm expression but his insides feeling quite proud of himself.

He looked around a little bit and saw a glimpse of a blue-haired girl crouching low and hiding behind a dust bin. Though feeling weird about it, he decided to ignore it. But after walking for a while, he noticed that the girl is following him. She hides in different places, dust bins, in the corners of a wall, and even behind students.

'_What a creep. Is she stalking me?' _Natsu thought to himself. He then turned right to a corner and heaved a sigh when he saw that the girl remained in her position and did not follow him anymore.

'_This school has a bunch of weirdos in it,' _Natsu thought while remembering the pretty pink-haired girl, the red-haired girl council president, the blonde-haired yankee, the Strauss siblings and just recently, a blue-haired creepy stalker.

* * *

><p>I introduced a handful of characters in this one. Fairy Tail has a lot of useable characters!<p>

~chabelli-chan


	3. Magnolia 'Weird' High Part 2

This story is on the slow track because it has an author whose mind works slowly. By the way, this chapter came straight from the oven without getting frosted. I'm writing for fun and leisure and also I'm still on the phase that needs improvement so...

Here's the 3rd chapter and yes, there will be a part 3!

* * *

><p><strong>Yankee Love<strong>

Chapter 3

Magnolia 'Weird' High Part 2

Class 1-A

Natsu found his classroom and entered inside. As he expected, girls around squealed and chattered silently about him. He looked around to find a chair and saw one beside a black-haired guy and in front of him is a familiar white haired girl.

The girl also saw him and excitedly waved, "Natsu!"

Every girl in the class stopped and glared at the white head.

Natsu approached her and said, "I didn't know that you're also in this class!"

"I didn't know too that you were also in here!" Lisanna beamed.

"It's all because Mira-nee had to drag me!" she complained.

"So, how was your trip in the infirmary?" he asked.

"It's just a waste! Mira-nee is overprotective. I didn't even have a single scratch in me!" she replied.

"It's all thanks to you Natsu! You're like my knight and shining armor back there!" she excitedly exclaimed and that was loud enough for the majority of the class to hear. Different girls who were glaring earlier just glared harder and had insulting scowls in their faces. Guys too looked at Natsu as if he stole something.

After all, Lisanna too has her fair share of admirers.

"_Tse, knight and shining armor? That was way behind the times! How old-fashioned!" a girl muttered in a low voice beside her friend._

"Hahaha. That was exaggerating it," Natsu joked and continued to walk pass her. He quickly sat at the left of the black haired dude who is just behind Lisanna. The guy took notice of the pink haired fellow and decided to greet him.

"Yo neighbour! I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster," the guy said in a friendly manner.

"I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel," he replied.

After a few minutes, more students filed inside the classroom. Consecutively, a petite blue-haired girl, a black haired guy with a lot of piercings and a white haired guy with a gentlemanly face went inside separately. The piercings guy sat grumpily behind Natsu and the gentlemanly guy sat beside of Gray. The petite blue head sat at the right side of Lisanna and in the front of the gentleman dude.

"Oy Gray! Nice seeing you in the same class," the white haired man greeted Gray.

"You've never change, Lyon," Gray replied with a laugh.

"Oh, by the way, this is Natsu Dragneel," he said and gestured at him. "And this is Lyon Bastia, a childhood buddy of mine," he said to Natsu while gesturing at Lyon.

Lyon said, "Not a product of well breeding but let's all get along."

"Sure thing." Natsu replied with a grin and then the three of them started talking about different stuffs.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!"

Some of their classmates stopped and decided to see what's happening. A blonde yankee is walking inside the room irritatingly after her loud outburst while a blue haired woman tailing behind her. Natsu realized that it was the same creepy blue haired woman from earlier.

'_So, I'm not the one she's following to but Lucy," _Natsu mumbled in his mind.

"But Lucy-san! Juvia just want to say her thanks properly for saving her the other day so-" a woman with a blue haired wavy hair nervously said.

'_Before I forget, I should also thank her for what she did earlier,' _Natsu mumbled in his thoughts when suddenly being reminded by the scene.

"I get it already so stop following me. You're giving me the chills!" Lucy exasperately replied.

"O-kay! J-Juvia is terribly sorry!" Juvia bowed and proceeded to sit behind Gray.

Natsu observed the blonde girl. _'She has a rock star and badass kind of style in clothing that made her gain a lot of presence. She's strong and can take down people twice her size. Her aura is really intimidating that you don't want to approach her. She ain't afraid of anybody. Is she really a girl? There's not a streak of feminism in her! Totally not my type but…'_

"So, as I was saying. The black ninja character is the strongest avatar-"

Gray paused seeing that nobody bothered listening to him anymore. Natsu is busily drowning in his thoughts while Lyon is in a sort of a trance. Gray waved his hand in front of Lyon's face.

"Hey, Lyon. You okay?"

Gray continued to wave his hand for a few seconds before finally getting a response.

"I think, this is what they probably call '_love at first sight'_," Lyon dreamily said while staring off at some direction.

Gray was surprised and confused at the same time. He knows that Lyon may be a little of a romance freak but most of the time he just occasionally flirts with different girls. The reason is because he wanted to fall in love naturally but none of the girls' he ever met sparked his interest.

He pinched his cheek and slapped his face numerously to check if he was just hallucinating.

Apparently not.

"The heck man! I can't believe you're spouting things like that!" Gray yelled unbelievingly and looked at the direction where Lyon is gazing at. He spun his face around and found a blue-haired lady sitting at the back of him.

'_Juvia enrolled in this school specifically to thank Lucy-san, her savior, and to start anew. Juvia can't forgive Bora for what he's done! For using and crushing a woman's pure heart, he deserve to die a million times!' _Juvia thought to herself while fidgeting in her seat.

'_Juvia is pretty sure that she will find someone that can fill her empty heart. A man even better than-!'_

"JUVIA HAS FOUND HIM!"

She loudly exclaimed when she saw a good looking black haired man in front of her and slammed her hands on the table dreamily looking at him. Gray was startled and was creeped out at the same time while he nervously backed his head a little.

"F-found who?" he asked.

Finally, Lyon has snapped in his trance and decided to make a move.

"Forget about Gray! I'm Lyon Bastia! And what may be your name, young lady?" Lyon asked in a most gentlemanly voice he could muster while he grabbed the bluenette's hand.

Juvia looking surprised answered stutteringly, "A-ah, J-Juvia L-lockser!"

"Juvia-chan, what a beautiful name," Lyon said with sparkling eyes. He then continued in a prince-like accent, "Tell me more about yourself Juvia-chan so we can get to know each other well!"

"J-Juvia has already found the person destined for her s-so!" Juvia nervously replied avoiding the guys' overwhelming gaze.

"Don't be shy young lady. I'm sure we'll like each other's company! By the way, I'm-"

Lyon continued blabbering about himself while Juvia on the other hand wants to leave to talk to her prince but can't because of the guy's grip. Meanwhile, Gray is in a state of confusion because he had no single idea what the heck happened and is happening right now.

The blonde girl grumpily walked inside the classroom while scanning the area for a seat. After getting stalked by a creepy woman saying thanks to her when she can't even practically remember who she is and what she's done for her really ruined her mood. Now, she's even grumpier when she saw her favourite seat, at the farthest corner of the room near the window, already occupied.

Either way, she approached that seat and stared at the guy sitting in it. The guy noticed her and nervously sweated in fear. Lucy stared long, longer, and longeeer debating with herself whether she should kindly ask the guy to leave and find another place to seat.

She didn't need to ask though.

"You can have this seat Lucy-san!"

Out of fear, the guy immediately grabbed his bag and then he scooted away. Lucy knowing fully well of the why the guy has reacted like that kindly took his offer and plopped down the chair. She was about to put her headphones on and start a preppy music when a loud yelling stopped her.

"YOU!"

A black haired man with numerous piercings pointed his finger accusingly to her and glaring like mad. She looked up and gave him a _'What the heck is your problem dude? Look' _and at the same time a _'Do I know you? Look' _while raising an eyebrow.

They engaged in a staring contest for a while when Lucy finally retrieved a memory of the piercing guys' face.

"AH, YOU'RE THE GUY WHO HAD THE GUTS TO SPILL MY PISTACHIO ICE CREAM!" Lucy yelled while pointing her finger madly.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR WHATSIT ICE CREAM?! YOU RUINED MY CHANCE FOR GETTING THE PLUSHIE!" the piercing guy loudly declared.

Natsu finally snapped in his thoughts and joined with everyone who was looking at a certain pierced-face guy. Seriously. A plushie?! With his appearance and all, it's really unbelievable that he's interested in those kind of stuff.

"It was pis-ta-chio flavoured you dumbass and that's my favourite! I had to wait long in line to get that!" Lucy angrily spat.

'_She's barbaric, always engages in fights, curses… Yeah, totally not my type.'_ Natsu thought again after seeing her.

"-and the heck, a plushie?! Seriously, you're still interested in those?!" the blonde girl yelled in disbelief.

Everyone nodded in agreement. All except Lyon and Juvia who is currently busy in their own world.

"You don't know how important is that to me! That's the limited edition 'Pantherlily plushie' I've been waiting for so long!"

The piercing guy defended himself like he was getting discriminated.

"A black bear-like cat that looks like a yankee, isn't it cool and cute?"

_1.2.3._

The whole class stared blankly in disbelief for who knows how long. Possibly, time stopped on its own. As if all sounds vanished and the only thing you can hear is Lyon's blabbering.

_*RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!*_

The class bell rang that made everyone come back to their senses. They sat back to their proper seats and decided that they will bury that memory like it didn't even happen.

"We'll settle this later missy," the guy said and sat roughly. Lucy didn't say anything and sat quietly.

*Ehem* "Okay, settle down class."

A man with orange hair and a big muscular body stood in front of the teacher's table.

"As you can see, I'm Gildarts Clive, your homeroom teacher as well as your history teacher," he muttered in a most lazy tone. He sat on his chair sloppily, rummaged his bag looking for something. After seconds of searching, he brought out a thin booklet.

"I'll just check the attendance and I'm giving you a free period. Raise your hand or say you're present so I can identify you to the rest of the class."

The teacher then called the each students' name and finished in a few minutes. He packed the booklet in his bag again and scanned the classroom.

"Welcome to Magnolia High. Hmm… what to say to first years? Ughhh.. I hate introductions in school openings," he muttered under his breathe but still loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Hmmm.. Read the school guidelines… Follow the rules… Study hard… Don't do anything stupid… Err… Yeah! You fresh meats better brace yourself 'cause this school ain't normal!" he loudly announced with a hyped up expression. And with the way he said it, it must have been straight from his mind without any censor. Then he reverted to his bored and lazy looking face.

"After your last period today, we'll elect the class representatives. You have a full day to carefully think about who you're gonna choose. That's all. I'm off," he said and quickly walked out of class.

'_That was fast' _is what everyone thought. Their happy about it though, getting more minutes more to goof around before the start of the classes.

Consequently, girls' swarmed around Natsu and bombarded him with questions.

"Natsu-kun, do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Are you still single?!"

"I'm available!"

"What's your type of girl?!"

"I'll be glad to bear your kids!"

Natsu almost choked on his own saliva when he heard the latter. _'Girls' these days are scarily aggressive!' _he thought while uncomfortably shifting left and right. He composed himself but still, he couldn't answer all those questions at once.

"Please. One at a time" he said with a forced smile.

"Natsu! The girl said that she'd be willing to bear your children! Give it to her kindly!"

Gray teasingly exclaimed while he and Lyon are laughing crazily while clutching their tummies teary-eyed. Meanwhile, Juvia is hiding in a corner to prevent being ambushed by Lyon and so she can secretly watch his prince.

"Not funny, you two!" Natsu embarrassingly nudged.

The two finally settled down after laughing vigorously. Lyon then noticed that his cute young lady is missing.

"Juvia-chan! Where art thou?"

Juvia then felt a chill in her spine and descended deeper behind the corner upon hearing the white princes' shout looking for her.

"Oy missy! Listen to meee! ARRGGH!"

The piercing guy continues ranting is heard throughout while the blonde didn't even budge. Her face distantly gazed at the window and over her ears are her headphones deeply listening to the music.

"So what's your ideal type of girl Natsu-kun?" a girl impatiently asked.

"Cute and modest types," Natsu said with a wink. The girls almost fainted by the sudden act and some comically did. In the same time, a certain whited headed girl's ears perked up when she heard the guys' declaration.

Lisanna stood up and approached him.

"Natsu! Mira-nee says that we should thank you properly that's why she wants you to join us for lunch later!" she paused to gather air, "Mira-nee is a really good cook. And she cooked way more than enough for us today!"

"Is that so? Let me join you too," Gray said. Lisanna looked at him as if he did something incredibly wrong.

Gray saw that though.

"Sure thing. But can I bring Gray along? It will be more fun with many people!" Natsu replied.

Lisanna sighed disappointingly and simply answered in an angel-like voice.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Yay. Here comes Gajeel, Juvia, Lyon and Gildarts! A few more to come in the future chapters.<p>

~chabelli-chan


End file.
